1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal light and rear-view mirror arrangement and, more specifically, to technique of improving the indication of the signal light of a vehicle rear-view mirror.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rear-view mirror signal light assembly A is shown comprising a plurality of lamps (for example, light emitting diodes) 101 installed in a recess 102 at the back side of an automobile's rear-view mirror 100, and a lens 200 fastened to the recess 102 and covered over the lamps 101. The lamps 101 are driven to flash subject to the operation of the directional signal lamps of the motor vehicle. This design of rear-view mirror signal light assembly A is still not satisfactory in function. During flashing of the lamps 101, light from the lamps 101 is dispersed in all directions through the lens 200, weakening the indication of the signal light.